1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to methods of treating presbyopia, hyperopia, primary open angle glaucoma and ocular hypertension and more particularly to methods of treating these diseases by increasing the effective working distance of the ciliary muscle. The invention also relates to increasing the amplitude of accommodation of the eye by increasing the effective working range of the ciliary muscle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order for the human eye to have clear vision of objects at different distances, the effective focal length of the eye must be adjusted to keep the image of the object focused as sharply as possible on the retina. This change in effective focal length is known as accommodation and is accomplished in the eye by varying the shape of the crystalline lens. Generally, in the unaccommodated emmetropic eye the curvature of the lens is such that distant objects are sharply imaged on the retina. In the unaccommodated eye near objects are not focused sharply on the retina because their images lie behind the retinal surface. In order to visualize a near object clearly, the curvature of the crystalline lens is increased, thereby increasing its refractive power and causing the image of the near object to fall on the retina.
The change in shape of the crystalline lens is accomplished by the action of certain muscles and structures within the eyeball or globe of the eye. The lens is located in the forward part of the eye, immediately behind the pupil. It has the shape of a classical biconvex optical lens, i.e., it has a generally circular cross section having two convex refracting surfaces, and is located generally on the optical axis of the eye, i.e., a straight line drawn from the center of the cornea to the macula in the retina at the posterior portion of the globe. In the unaccommodated human eye the curvature of the posterior surface of the lens, i.e., the surface adjacent to the vitreous body, is somewhat greater than that of the anterior surface. The lens is closely surrounded by a membranous capsule that serves as an intermediate structure in the support and actuation of the lens. The lens and its capsule are suspended on the optical axis behind the pupil by a circular assembly of very many radially directed elastic fibers, the zonules, which are attached at their inner ends to the lens capsule and at their outer ends to the ciliary muscle, a muscular ring of tissue, located just within the outer supporting structure of the eye, the sclera. The ciliary muscle is relaxed in the unaccommodated eye and therefore assumes its largest diameter. According to the classical theory of accommodation, originating with Helmholtz, the relatively large diameter of the ciliary muscle in this condition causes a tension on the zonules which in turn pulls radially outward on the lens capsule, causing the equatorial diameter of the lens to increase slightly and decreasing the anterior-posterior dimension of the lens at the optical axis. Thus, the tension on the lens capsule causes the lens to assume a flattened state wherein the curvature of the anterior surface, and to some extent the posterior surface, is less than it would be in the absence of the tension. In this state the refractive power of the lens is relatively low and the eye is focused for clear vision for distant objects.
When the eye is intended to be focused on a near object, the ciliary muscles contract. According to the classical theory, this contraction causes the ciliary muscle to move forward and inward, thereby relaxing the outward pull of the zonules on the equator of the lens capsule. This reduced zonular tension allows the elastic capsule of the lens to contract causing an increase in the antero-posterior diameter of the lens (i.e., the lens becomes more spherical) resulting in an increase in the optical power of the lens. Because of topographical differences in the thickness of the lens capsule, the central anterior radius of curvature decreases more than the central posterior radius of curvature. This is the accommodated condition of the eye wherein the image of near objects falls sharply on the retina.
Presbyopia is the universal decrease in the amplitude of accommodation that is typically observed in individuals over 40 years of age. In the person having normal vision, i.e., having emmetropic eyes, the ability to focus on near objects is gradually lost, and the individual comes to need glasses for tasks requiring near vision, such as reading.
According to the conventional view the amplitude of accommodation of the aging eye is decreased because of the loss of elasticity of the lens capsule and/or sclerosis of the lens with age. Consequently, even though the radial tension on the zonules is relaxed by contraction of the ciliary muscles, the lens does not assume a greater curvature. According to the conventional view, it is not possible by any treatment to restore the accommodative power to the presbyopic eye. The loss of elasticity of the lens and capsule is seen as irreversible, and the only solution to the problems presented by presbyopia is to use corrective lenses for close work, or bifocal lenses, if corrective lenses are also required for distant vision.
Certain rings and/or segments have been used in ocular surgery for various purposes. Rings and/or segments of flexible and/or elastic material, attached or prepared in situ by fastening the ends of strips of the material around the posterior portion of the globe, posterior to the pars plana (over the underlying retina), have been used to compress the sclera in certain posterior regions. Supporting rings of metal, adapted to fit the contour of the sclera have been used as temporary supporting structures during surgery on the globe. However, none of these known devices have been used for surgical treatment of presbyopia, and none have been adapted to the special needs of prosthetic devices used in treating presbyopia.
Accordingly, a need has continued to exist for a method of treating presbyopia that will increase the amplitude of accommodation of the presbyopic eye, thereby lessening or eliminating the need for auxiliary spectacle lenses to relieve the problems of presbyopia.